Suì-Fēng
Suì-Fēng (砕蜂 (ソイフォン), Soifon) ist die Leiterin der Spezialeinheiten und Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie der Gotei 13.Ihr Vizekommandant ist Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Aussehen Suì-Fēng ist eine eher zierliche, kleine Frau, ähnlich Rukia Kuchiki und hat dunkel blaues, langes Haar, welches sie zu zwei Zöpfen trägt. Diese sind mit weißen Bandagen umwickelt und am ende jeweils an einem goldenen Ring gebunden. Außerdem hat Suì-Fēng spitzgeformte schwarze Augen. Sie trägt einen normalen Haori, jedoch ist sie öfters in ihrem Kampfanzug, einer schwarzen, eng anliegenden Spezialeinheit-Uniform ohne Ärmel und Rückenbedeckung, zu sehen. Vor hundert Jahren waren ihre Haare deutlich kürzer und sie trug eine gewöhnliche schwarze Uniform, die alle Onmitsukidō tragen. Nach dem Zeitsprung scheinen ihre Haare einen kleinen deut länger als zuvor. Sie besitzt nun eine Art Topfhaarschnitt wobei an ihren Seiten jeweils eine Sträne absteht. Persönlichkeit Suì-Fēng ist zutiefst loyal und stark und unbeugsam in ihren Überzeugungen. Sie ist ein ausgesprochen harter Arbeiter und stellt ein starkes moralisches Fundament dar - besonders glaubt sie an das Befolgen von Befehlen. Sie ist eher reserviert und nicht so arrogant wie ihr Vizekommandant. Sie würde nicht den geringsten Moment zögern, selbst ihre Untergeordneten niederzuschlagen, wenn sie ihr im Weg sind. Allerdings hat sie, wie sich später zeigt, auch eine wärmere Seite. Wie die meisten weiblichen Shinigami ist auch sie Mitglied in der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Aspekt an ihr ist ihre unheimliche Obsession für ihre ehemalige Kommandantin, Yoruichi Shihōin, die fast wie eine romantische Zuneigung wirkt (In ihrer Nähe errötet sie sehr schnell), aber auch als Heldenverehrung interpretiert werden könnte. In einem Valentinstags-Omake versuchte Suì-Fēng sogar erfolglos ihr eine herzförmige Schachtel voller Pralinen zu geben. Sie scheint auch alles zu lieben, was einer schwarzen Katze, Yoruichis alternativen Form, ähnelt und sie besitzt eine große Kollektion an Dingen, die wie schwarze Katzen geformt sind. In Episode 117 betrachtet Suì-Fēng liebevoll Bilder von Yoruichi, und in Episode 164 versucht sie, Nacktbilder von Yoruichi zu machen während diese abgelenkt ist, scheitert jedoch kläglich. Während eines Treffens der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen fragt sie, ob sie ein Handy in Form eines Kopfes einer schwarzen Katze und einem Bienen-Körper haben kann, wobei der Kopf Yoruichi darstellt und der Körper Suì-Fēng, womit sie solange sie will mit Yoruichi reden kann. In einem anderen Treffen, wo gerade über das Herausbringen eines Shinigami-Videospieles diskutiert wird, schlägt sie vor, Yoruichi darin zum Protagonisten zu machen. Beide Vorschläge wurden jedoch abgelehnt. Suì-Fēngs Name bedeutet zerbrochene Biene, wobei der Name ihres Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, Hornisse bedeutet. Auch, wenn sie in Kämpfen meist sehr ernst und analytisch bleibt, hat sie in Omakes und in der Serie viele amüsante Auftritte, wie auch alle Shinigami. Vergangenheit thumb|left|200px|Soifon in der Vergangenheit. thumb|right|Soifon und Yoruichi Suì-Fēng wurde als Shaolin Fon (Pinyin: 蜂 梢綾, Fon Shaolin) in das Haus Fon geboren, eines der niedrigeren adligen Häuser, das mit dem Shihōin-Haus in Verbindung steht. Das Fon-Haus dient der Familie Shihōin üblicherweise damit, dass sie den Spezialeinheiten beitreten. Jedes Familienmitglied, das den Aufnahmetest der Spezialeinheiten nicht besteht, wird augenblicklich aus der Familie verbannt. Deswegen fühlte Soifon schon in ihrer frühern Jugend großen Erfolgsdruck. Als sie in die Spezialeinheiten eintrat, führte sie den Codenamen ihrer Großmutter fort: Suì-Fēng. Im Anime nahm sie den Namen nicht freiwillig an, sondern ein Familienmitglied gab ihn ihr. Obwohl Suì-Fēng und all ihre Brüder den Aufnahmetest bestanden, starben zwei von ihnen während ihrer ersten Mission, zwei während ihrer zweiten und der letzte während seiner sechsten Mission. Suì-Fēng arbeitete hart und wurde schließlich zur Anführerin der Leibwache des damaligen Oberhauptes der Spezialeinheiten, Yoruichi Shihōin, befördert. Yoruichi nahm die junge Soifon als Schützling unter ihre Fittiche, und es entwickelte sich eine enge Beziehung zwischen den beiden, die stets von Bewunderung seitens Suì-Fēng geprägt war. Sie sah in Kisuke Urahara einen faulen Nichtsnutz und war deshalb auch sehr erstaunt, dass Yoruichi ihn als Kommandanten vorschlug. Soifon folgte ihm einen Tag lang und notierte sich, was er alles so für Schwachsinn machte. Als sie es Yoruichi vorstellte, lachte diese und dachte Soifon wäre in Kisuke verliebt. Darüber regte sich Soifon natürlich auf und wurde rot. Als Yoruichi in Schande Soul Society verlassen musste, um ihrem verbanntem Freund Kisuke Urahara zu helfen, wurden ihr all ihre Titel entzogen. Suì-Fēng fühlte sich dadurch betrogen, dass Yoruichi sie auf diese Art und Weise verlassen hatte, und trainierte deswegen hart, um Yoruichi zu besiegen und all die Titel, die Yoruichi verloren hat, selbst anzunehmen. Als sie jedoch von Yoruichi besiegt wurde, fragte sie diese voller Tränen, wieso sie sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Etwa 100 Jahre vor der Bleach-Storyline, also kurz nachdem Yoruichi die Soul Society verlassen hatte, wurde Suì-Fēng zur Kommandantin befördert. Übersicht Soul Society Saga Man sieht Suì-Fēng zuerst unter anderen Kapitänen als kalte Person, die keinen Wiederstand duldet und auch kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Untergebenen, Marechiyo Omaeda zu scheinen hat. Ihren ersten grossen Auftritt hat sie am Ort von Rukia Kuchikis Exekution, wo sie etwas Schlimmes ahnt, da viele der Divisionen fehlen. Als sie tatsächlich recht behält und Ichigo Kurosaki erscheint, um Rukia zu befreien, befiehlt sie ihrem Leutnant seine Verfolgung, worauf dieser, zusammen mit Isane Kotetsu und Chojiro Sasakibe, versucht, den Ryoka zu überwältigen, jedoch scheitert dieser kläglich. Als Kiyone Kotetsu ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe kommen will, wird diese von Suì-Fēng angegriffen, da sie Soul Society zusammen mit ihrem Kapitän betrogen hatte und ihm half, die Exekution zu stoppen. Als Suì-Fēng sie herzlos hinrichten will, erscheint eine maskierte Gestalt und schubst sie mit riesiger Geschwindigkeit vom Hügel. Als die beiden fallen, nimmt die Gestalt ihre Maske ab und offenbart sich, zu grossem Schock von Suì-Fēng, als ihre Lehrerin, Yoruichi Shihoin. Die beiden beginnen einen Kampf, in dem Suì-Fēng, ihren eigenen Worten nach, die Möglichkeit hat, zu zeigen, dass sie ihre Lehrerin übertroffen hat. Während des Kampfes trat Soifon sehr kalt auf und hatte allen Willen, ihre Meisterin zu töten, doch als dieser vorbei war, da Yoruichi Suì-Fēngs Ass-Technik, Shunko, bereits kannte, brach sie in Tränen zusammen und fragte Yoruichi, wieso diese sie betrogen und nicht mitgenommen hatte. Der weitere Verlauf des Gespräches ist unbekannt, doch wie es scheint, sind die zwei wieder ein Team, wie eh und je, da sie auftauchen, um Sosuke Aizen festzunehmen, scheitern jedoch, wie alle anderen, als der Verräter durch Gillian ins Exil geht. Bount Saga In der Bount-Saga trat sie zusammen mit Yoruichi auf, wo sie die Menschenwelt erkundete und später in der Soul Society auf einen der gegnerischen Bount, Mabashi, trifft. Sie wurde während des Kampfes mit Bitto-Gift infiziert, heilte sich jedoch mit dem Gift ihres Schwertes. Danach schaffte sie es, Mabashi mit einem zweiten Stich ihres Zanpakuto zu töten. Fake Karakura Town Saga Suì-Fēng wartet mit ihrem Vizekommandanten und dem Rest der Gotei 13 auf die Ankunft von Sōsuke Aizen. Dort hält sie sich, ebenfalls wie Omaeda erst einmal zurück, als der Kampf um die vier Pfeiler beginnt. Als Letzterer sagt, dass das Reiatsu von Aizen furchterregend, wie immer ist, meint Suì-Fēng gelassen, er könne ruhig gehen, wenn er wolle. Nach einiger Zeit beginnt Suì-Fēng einen Kampf mit einer von Baraggans Fracción, Ggio Vega. Der Kampf ist sehr ausgeglichen, doch für kurze Zeit scheint es, als ob Ggio Vega den Kampf für sich entscheiden kann, jedoch rettet Marechiyo Ōmaeda Suì-Fēng. Sie behauptet jedoch, dass sie keine Hilfe gebraucht hätte, da sie die Arrancar nur auf ihr Stärke hatte testen wollen. Danach kämpft Suì-Fēng mit voller Kraft und besiegt Ggio mit einer speziellen Einsatzart Suzumebachis sehr schnell und ohne jegliche Mühe Daraufhin erscheint Baraggan Luisenbarn vor ihr und will sich, unter anderem, für den Tod seines Untergebenen rächen und beginnt, wie auch die anderen Top-Espada, einen Kampf gegen einen der Kapitäne. Obwohl Baraggan wegen seiner älteren Erscheinung eher schwach aussieht, kann Suì-Fēng mit keiner ihrer Attacken etwas gegen ihn ausrichten, da diese kurz vor ihrem Ziel viel langsamer werden. Schließlich erklärt Baraggan seine Kraft, die Zeit zu kontrollieren und nimmt wahre Form an, indem er sein Zanpakuto, Arrogante freisetzt. Nachdem Suì-Fēng ihren linken Arm durch Baraggan Zeit-Aura verlor, befahl sie Marechiyo Baraggan eine Weile abzulenken, da sie selbst einen Plan hatte. Gegen seinen Willen wird Marechiyo daraufhin von Baraggan gejagt, bis Suì-Fēng schließlich ihr Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben freisetzt und sich selbst mit einer Art Seil an einem Gebäude festbindet. Sie tritt ihrem Gegner erneut engegen und erzählt Baraggan danach, dass sie es bevorzugt hätte ihr Bankai nicht zu benutzen, da es ihren Stolz als Spezialeinheit-Leiterin beleidigt, weil es zu groß zum Verstecken und zu schwer zum Bewegen ist, außerdem wären die Attacken zu auffällg für ein Attentat. Daraufhin schießt sie ihr Bankai mit ihrer speziellen Fähigkeit auf Baraggan ab, woraufhin dieser in einer riesigen, leuchtenden Explosion verschwindet und scheinbar besiegt ist. Später, als sich der Rauch lichtet, sieht man ihn unverletzt wieder erscheinen. Da Suì-Fēng nach diesem Angriff selbst schwer angeschlagen ist, scheint, als hätte sie verloren, als die Vizards auftauchen, um den Gotei 13 im Kampf gegen Aizen beizustehen. Hachigen Ushoda, welcher Suì-Fēng scheinbar bereits kennt, unterstützt sie im Kampf gegen Baraggan. Gemeinsam können sie Baraggan einkesseln und mit Jahuko Raikoben befeuern, doch auch diesen Angriff überlebt Baraggan. Erst, als Hachigen Baraggan eigenen Angriff gegen ihn benutzt, wird der Espada besiegt. Später nimmt sie, zusammen mit vielen Kapitänen und Vizards am Kampf gegen Aizen teil, doch niemand von ihnen schafft es, ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Stattdessen wird sie, wie auch Shinji Hirako, Toshiro Hitsugaya und Shunsui Kyoraku von Aizen schwer verletzt, jedoch nicht getötet, da sie, wie auch die anderen "Seinem Sieg hilflos zusehen" soll. Trivia *Sie sammelt mit Vorliebe Dinge, auf die eine Katze abgebildet ist, oder zumindest etwas mit einer Katze zu tun hat. Dabei ist zu bemerkten, dass Suì-Fēngs großes und geliebtes Vorbild Yoruichi Shihoin sich auch in eine schwarze Katze verwandeln kann. Sie bekommt auch öfters von Rangiku Matsumoto einen Katzen-Plüschie geschenkt. *Sie liebt Fisch und hasst dagegen Fleisch. *In ihrer Freizeit hängt sie oft ihren Tagträumen nach, an die Zeit, wo sie noch mit Yoruichi zusammen gekämpft hat oder übt das Shunkō. *Die Blume ihrer Kompanie ist die Tulpe und steht für "die Suche nach nichts". *Suì-Fēng interessiert es nicht, ob jemand Gut oder Böse ist. Sie hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt jeden ihrer Gegner zu töten, der sich mit ihr anlegt und in Sachen Mord ist sie daher sehr bewandert. *Sie ist Mitglied der Shinigamifrauen-Vereinigung, wo sie oft amüsante Auftritte bekommt. *Suì-Fēngs Name klingt dem Namen Sai Fon, der kleiner Phönix bedeutet, sehr ähnlich. Der Name Sai Fon war in Bruce Lees Kindheit ein Spitzname, den er von seinen Eltern bekam. Dies könnte eine Anspielung von Tite Kubo auf Suì-Fēngs Künste in Hakuda, der waffenlosen Kampfkunst, sein, die vergleichbar ist mit Bruce Lees Meisterdisziplin Martial Arts. border|right|180px *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Soifon sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:80 :Defensivkraft:60 :Geschwindigkeit:100 :Kidō:60 :Intelligenz:60 :Körperkraft:100 :Insgesamt: 460 Navigation es:Suì-Fēng pl:Suì-Fēng ru:Сой Фон en:Suì-Fēng Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:2. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime